Dreaming
by Padfoot57
Summary: A little Crack fic sort of :/ It is based on the Spongebob episode "Sleepy Time" XD I did change it up a little to be more realistic. Will be HandS *Slash*
1. Chapter 1

**This is a parody type thing with Rick S. Tim S. Horatio C. Ryan W. Calleigh D. Natalia B. Eric D. and Frank T. **

**I got some inspiration from Spongebob Squarepants(My brother watches it like 24/7 so i have to watch it too) **

**Also Inspired by Refreshingbeverage's "White Rabbit" as well ^^ **

**I have my wierd muses and this is one of them, i hope you enjoy :D **

**Disclaimer: I do not own CSI Miami or the Spongebob theme or script. **

Spongebob and Gary

Rick hummed to himself as he walked in his back door and into the kitchen. Biscuit, his black and white Akita woofed and tagged along at his heels. He sat a plateful of steaming steak on the counter and cut off a part of it.

"This is probably horrible for your digestive system," Rick told the drooling animal and cut the piece of steak into smaller pieces and put it into Biscuit's food bowl. He then poured some gravy over the kibble and sat it on the floor. Biscuit pounced on the food and began to eat like he hadn't eaten in days. "Take it easy," Rick laughed and began to prepare his own plate. He got nothing but a wag of the fluffy tail in response. "Fine then." Rick said and sat down on the couch with his plate balanced on the arm. He flipped on the TV and saw nothing but bad news and sappy sitcoms. Rick enjoyed his dinner of steak and mashed potatoes while Biscuit ate his treat. He licked the bowl clean, moving it around the floor as he did so. Biscuit then laid on the floor in front of Rick with his head on his paws, staring as his master ate. "Usted sólo comió (you just ate)," Rick told the dog. Biscuit whined and went outside. He was trained in Spanish, and was learning English commands. The Akita had been trained to defend drug stocks in Cuba, and had been confiscated by the ASPCA when he was brought to the US.

Rick cleaned up the kitchen and took a shower before going to bed. Biscuit jumped onto the king sized bed and turned in circles before settling down.

"I need a girlfriend… or boyfriend so I don't just share my bed with a dog," Rick mumbled to himself and crawled under the silk sheets. Biscuit sighed and looked at him as he talked. "Why am I telling you all of this? You're a dog," Rick chuckled and relaxed, falling into sleep.

Rick entered his dream driving a Lamborghini along the Miami highway. Beaches and buildings flashed by, with Rick singing along to the radio. Wind whistled through his hair and over his work clothes. Rick felt a cool metal badge on his belt and he unclipped and examined it.

"I'm lieutenant?" he said with surprise. Yelena appeared beside him and cracked him across the face.

"Not even in your dreams!" she said and disappeared again. The badge flew out of his hand and behind him onto the street. Rick yelled and lost control of the Lamborghini. It hit a cement barrier and Rick flew into the air over the ocean. "I hate dreams," Rick mumbled before hitting the water and falling out of his dream cloud. He fell through air and onto his bed. "Ouch!" Rick yelled and sat up on the thick comforter. He looked up and saw himself sleeping peacefully. "Weird," Rick murmured and tried to jump back into his white fluffy dream cloud. Then he noticed Biscuit, who was massive compared to him snoring peacefully with a cloud above his long ears.

Rick shrugged and jumped up to the large cloud above his dog. He landed on his rear end in a library, with book shelves extending endlessly above his head. Rick stood up and began browsing the titles. A tall man wearing a purple robe with a tall collar that blocked his head was at the end of the row with his back to Rick.

"Excuse me, can you tell me where I am?" Rick asked. The man turned around and he wasn't a man at all. Biscuit's fluffy head sat on broad shoulders and his paws were holding a large purple volume.

"Rick?" Biscuit asked.

"Biscuit?" Rick said in confusion.

"¿Cómo desafío usted invade la santidad de mis sueños?(How dare you invade the sanctity of my dreams?) Biscuit exclaimed.

"You can talk?" Rick asked. He was pretty fluent in Spanish, having taken 4 years in highschool and 4 years in college.

"En sueños, uno no es atado por limitaciones terrenales.( In dreams, one is not tethered by earthly limitations.)

"Que?" Rick asked, not completely understanding the quick speaker. Biscuit sighed.

"Venir. Una eternidad, han pensado de sueños como ventanas a otro reino. 'Déjeme no estropear aquel sueño perfecto por una mancha de auroral, pero tan ajuste mi noche diaria que esto puede venir otra vez.' Emily Dickinson escribió esto."( Come. For ages, dreams have been thought of as windows to another realm. "Let me not mar that perfect dream by an auroral stain, but so adjust my daily night that it may come again." Emily Dickinson wrote that.)

"I think I understand," Rick said uncertainly. "You sure are smart."

"¿Pensó usted que mi cabeza era llena del aire caliente?( did you think my head was full of hot air?)

"Now you are mocking me. I'm going back to my own dream," Rick scoffed and walked back down the hall.

"¡Precávase de su ojo errante, usted poriferan poco!( Beware of your wandering eye, you little poriferan!) Biscuit called as he left.

* * *

**It's... different but i figured i should post it XD **


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you Jag Lady and Vivalavida for the reviews ^^**

Patrick and Squidward

_Did he just call me a sponge? _Rick wondered as he dropped out of the cloud. Instead of landing on his bed he landed on a street. Rick was about his normal height and he looked up at the slightly familiar houses around him. He then realized Speed didn't live too far from his house. _I wonder what Speed dreams about…_ Rick thought and moved in that general direction. He saw Speedle's apartment and tried to figure out how to get up there. Rick tried the door and found he could just walk through walls. He chuckled to himself feeling like a ghost and walked through apartments which were mostly empty until he found Speed's on the top floor. The apartment was a complete mess like most bachelors were. Speed was in his small bed in a messy bedroom, snoring loudly. Rick had to chuckle to himself before climbing into Speed's cloud.

"I can't resist!" Rick said and entered the cloud. He stepped into a space that was completely white with no landscape. He saw Speedle in the middle of the endless space toying with a yellow Ducati.

"Speed?" Rick said and walked toward him.

"What are you doing here Stetler?" Speed growled.

"Bothering you," Rick sniffed.

"Well I don't like it, go jump off a bridge," Speed said.

"I feel appreciated," Rick pouted and walked around the bike.

"Nobody appreciates you," Speed grunted. Rick ignored that comment.

"This is a dream, you can do anything you want," Rick said. Speed stood up and approached Rick.

"Anything you say?" Speed asked menacingly.

"Killing me doesn't apply here," Rick said nervously and backed away.

"But I can do anything," Speed said and lunged for the bigger man. Rick yelled and ran from him until he hit a white wall and fell back down onto the street.

"Ow!" Rick complained and dusted himself off then realized he wasn't dirty. He then walked through the streets for a half hour and found Ryan's house. Rick went into the immaculately clean house and found Ryan's bedroom. It was as spotless as the rest of the house.

"Bad case of OCD," Rick muttered. He jumped onto Ryan's bed without disturbing him and into the dream cloud. Rick landed in what he assumed to be a mansion. A large crystal chandelier hung in the foyer and a wide flight of marble steps led to two flights on either sides of the room and twisted up the house to a flight above. Rick took one of these sets and ran his fingers in wonder over the gold banisters. The mansion was eerily silent and his feet made no sound on the thick red plush carpet.

"Don't put your grubby hands on the banisters!" a voice shouted and made Rick jump. He looked up to the top flight to see Ryan in a very expensive looking suit.

"I am not dirty," Rick said.

"Get out of here Stetler!" Ryan ordered.

"You have some big dreams eh Wolfe?" Rick taunted and made fingerprints on the gold.

"Shut up Stetler!" Ryan said and chased him through the house. Rick was getting tired of being chased knocked a vase off a table as he passed it and it shattered into a thousand pieces on the marble floor and carpet. Rick snickered at the priceless look on Ryan's face as he stopped before stepping on the treacherous shards.

"See you later Wolfe!" Rick called before going out a side door and out of Ryan's dream.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you refreshingbeverage for the review ^^**

Sandy, Mr. Krabs and Plankton

Rick landed once again outside the house but on the grass this time. Muttering to himself Rick walked down the dark street and began to wander toward Calliegh's house. She had a small white condo with a few palm trees in the yard. Rick felt bad about violating her personal space but decided to go inside anyways. The inside was decorated neatly with modern furnishings but it looked lived in.

Rick moved up to her bedroom and eyed the sleeping blonde appreciatively before hopping into the dream cloud. Rick felt himself immediately falling and he screamed his lungs out as he plummeted towards the earth. His fall caught him up to a falling Calliegh who was delighted to be sky diving.

"Calliegh what are we doing?" Rick shouted. Calliegh turned her head up to him.

"Stetler what are you doing and where is your parachute?" Calliegh yelled back.

"What?" Rick yelled over the roar of the wind.

"Where is you parachute?"

"Para what?"

"Para-" Calliegh yelled but was cut off when she fell into a tree. "medic."

Rick screamed and he fell into a lake and out of the dream cloud. He landed in Calliegh's living room.

"That's it, no more messing with people's dreams," Rick muttered and went outside. He walked through the suburbs a little more and came to Eric's house. Two hummers were sitting outside it. "Who is Delko sleeping with?" Rick asked himself with a devilish smile and went into the small messy flat.

He navigated through the small hallway and into Eric's bedroom. Eric was sound asleep next to Natalia Boa Vista. Rick made a disgusted face and walked over to Eric's dream cloud.

"Really Boa? Couldn't you have found a real man? Wait what real man would want you?" Rick laughed and knew they couldn't hear his insults. He jumped into Eric's dream cloud and landed in water. Rick sputtered the salty water out of his mouth and looked around the vast expanse of water. A speed boat rocketed up to him and Rick grabbed the low side and heaved himself inside.

"Stetler get out of my boat!" Eric yelled and swerved to try to dislodge him.

"Hey! I'll fire your ass!" Rick yelled.

"Stop making empty threats, this is a dream," Eric scoffed. Rick opened his mouth but couldn't come up with a comeback. Eric laughed at his confusion and took the boat over a high wave. Rick screamed and held on. It was then Eric's turn to scream before they hit a reef and Rick went flying out of the dream and over part of the city.

"Oh shit this is going to hurt," Rick groaned and fell into a condo by the ocean. He landed in the living room and it took him a second to let the pain subside and he sat up. It was nicely decorated but had a masculine touch. It had wooden floors and a staircase that led up to the bedroom. Rick figured he should leave but curiosity kept him there. He walked up the stairs and through the locked bedroom door. To his surprise this was Horatio's house and the troubled lieutenant was in a fitful sleep. _He looks kind of cute when he's asleep,_ Rick mused at the tousled red hair.

The dream cloud above him was literally black. Rick looked at it with distrust and wondered what he would see if he went inside Horatio's subconscious. Rick knew the red head had a very troubled past. He shrugged this off and jumped into the cloud. Rick landed in a dark alleyway. He navigated through the shadows and heard gunshots. Rick instinctively ducked down and peered around a corner. He saw Speedle get hit and fall down with blood pouring from his shoulder.

"No!" Horatio yelled and ran to his fallen friend. Rick shook his head In horror and watched Horatio sob over a still Tim Speedle. Rick heard Horatio scream again and saw his body jerk as he was shot as well. The nightmare ceased and Rick fell out of the cloud across Horatio's legs.

The breath was knocked out of Rick's body and Horatio yelled and jumped up onto his pillows with just boxers on his pale form. It was then that Rick realized he was solid and he fell off the bed. The two men looked at each other in complete shock and confusion for a minute.

"What are you doing here?" H asked quietly.

"I honestly have no idea Horatio, I'll leave now," Rick said hastily so he wouldn't get beat up.

"No I want you to stay," Horatio said and lowered himself back down onto the bed.

"You what?" Rick sputtered thinking he was hearing things.

"I want you to stay, we haven't talked in a while," Horatio said.

"We just talked the other day Horatio," Rick said.

"That's not us talking, that's work talking," Horatio said calmly and stepped off the bed. "Come with me." Horatio said and headed downstairs. Rick shook his head in disbelief and followed him.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Rick followed Horatio down the stairs and into the darkly lit living room. The red head went into the neat kitchen and came back to the living room with a bottle of wine and two glasses. All of this really didn't make sense to Rick so he went along with it; the whole night had been screwy.

"Sit," Horatio commanded and showed him to an arm chair. Rick did as he was told and watched the other man fill their glasses with red wine. Horatio handed Rick his glass and Rick nodded a thank you. He looked into the red liquid for a moment then decided to wait until Horatio drank first. The red head took a good sip of the wine, he was still trying to recover from his nightmare and process how Rick got there and why.

"How did you get here Rick?" Horatio asked, he didn't see a car in the driveway.

"I don't know Horatio, you would believe me if I told you about the night I've been having," Rick sighed. Horatio contemplated this for a moment.

"Try me," the red head said.

"Well…" Rick said and tried to explain. Horatio listened to him with amusement and chuckled a few times.

"What cheap drugs are you on?" Horatio asked.

"I'm not on any drugs! I haven't even been drinking tonight. I fed my dog and myself and went to bed," Rick said.

"You know what they say eating before bed usually causes strange dreams," Horatio said.

"Yeah but I don't know how I got here," Rick pouted and drank a little more of the wine.

"Sleepwalking?" Horatio suggested.

"I've never done that before," Rick said. "And how could I walk from my house to here?"

"It's called walking Rick," Horatio said.

"You're not taking me seriously," Rick grumbled and rubbed his temple.

"How can I? You sound like you've finally lost it," Horatio chuckled.

"Maybe I have, thank you for the wine and company Horatio, I really should get back home," Rick said and sat his glass on the table.

"Okay Rick, do you want me to take you home?" Horatio asked.

"No, I'll walk. I need to clear my head," Rick mumbled and stood up along with the red head. Horatio saw him to the door.

"Good night," Horatio said warmly and touched him on the shoulder.

"Yeah, good night Horatio," Rick said and walked into the warm Miami air. Horatio watched him walk down the street then out of sight. The red head shut and locked his front door then slid down it and sat on the floor. Then the tears came and they fell in a hot cascade down his cheeks.

Horatio was not one anyone would suspect for breaking down because of a nightmare. Behind the lieutenant mask he was a very strong and a stable man. He was always there for the victims to help and support them.

When he was just Horatio Caine he was a normal man who felt and his past tended to catch up with him in his subconscious. Rick had been the only person to ever witness his weaknesses… in a dream of all things. Horatio was still confused on how everything happened that night.


End file.
